


The Love Shack

by Johnlockery (holmespluswatson)



Series: OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, the love shack is a ittle old place where we can get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmespluswatson/pseuds/Johnlockery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John keeps disappearing after every rugby game and practice. Where is he going????</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49749230720/imagine-two-members-of-your-team-making-out-in-a)
> 
> Imagine two members of your team making out in a secret place only to have the other(s) find it and make fun until the kissers finally noticed they have an audience.

Over the past few weeks, John Watson had been disappearing rather quickly after every rugby practice and game. The other members of the team (Greg, Mike, Jim, Phillip, Henry, James, Bill, and a few others) had noticed this and anytime they asked where John was off to, he would give a lame explanation before rushing off. 

Well, enough was enough. One day, after a particularly exhilarating game, John ran off, as usual, but this time, Greg, Mike, and James were close behind. 

“What is he possibly in such a rush for?” Greg asked aloud, following John off the field and towards the school grounds.

“Maybe it’s a girlfriend?” Mike suggested, but James shook his head. 

“No, John never mentions any girlfriend,” he said. “And he’s always bragging about every other girlfriend he’s got.”

“Well, what else could he be running back to the dorms for?” Mike asked, and Greg shrugged.

Although they had been expecting John to run to the dorms, it seemed he had a different destination in mind, making a quick turn as he slowed down some. 

The rugby teammates watched on in confusion as John headed toward an old and unused school building. 

After gazing around to make sure no one was nearby (the boys safely hidden behind the dorms building), John entered the old building and closed the door behind him. 

“The bloody hell is he doing?” Greg asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’m telling you, it’s totally a girlfriend,” Mike said under his breath, quickly approaching the door to the old building and pressing his ear against it. “I don’t hear anything,” he murmured once the other boys caught up. 

“Open the door,” James urged, and Mike slowly obeyed, peeking inside. 

They each stood in silence until Greg whispered, “I hear something! This way!” 

Excitedly, he pushed past Mike and led the way inside the dark building, past classrooms that were only illuminated by the light from the sunset streaming through the dirty windows. As they approached the sound, Greg stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. 

“Guys, does it sound like there’s two people in that room over there?” He murmured, and Mike grinned, chanting softly, “Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend…”

“No…” James murmured tiptoeing closer. He placed a finger over his lips before peering around the corner of the doorway. He only needed a moment to understand what was going on, and he looked back to Greg and Mike with wide eyes, whispering, “It’s a guy!” 

“You’re serious?” Greg asked in shock, quietly pulling James aside so he could peek in as well. “Bloody hell, it _is_ a bloke. Completely _snogging_.”

“Lemme see!” Mike stared into the room with an expression of utter disbelief, spotting John and another guy snogging in the corner of the room, John pressing the bloke against the wall, even though the other guy was quite taller. Wait, Mike knew that man... 

“Oh, my god, it’s _Sherlock!_ ” He whispered, though he might have said it a bit too loudly, and he quickly hid out of the view of Sherlock and John. 

“ _What?_ ” Greg asked, mouth dropping open. “Since when does Sherlock do stuff like _this?_ He’s always acting so high and mighty and above snogging and whatnot.”

“Well, by the looks of it, John tamed him,” James murmured as he risked a glance. “Jesus, they’re really into this. If trousers come off, I’m getting out of here.”

“No, Sherlock wouldn’t do that,” Mike whispered. “Wait, _would_ Sherlock do that?”

The boys froze as, suddenly, a low yet loud moan came from the room, followed by whisperings that couldn’t be understood from the distance.

They were silent for a long moment before James shyly asked, “Do you reckon that was John or Sherlock?”

“Sherlock, definitely,” Greg answered and flushed when Mike gave him a weird look for answering so quickly. “Well, I’ve walked in on John with a girl once or twice, and he doesn’t sound like that.”

“Wait, why hasn’t John told us about this? What’s he afraid of?” James asked in confusion as he watched Sherlock and John as they kissed and pressed against one another, wondering if he was being a bit of a pervert for this.

“Well, his dad was against this kind of stuff,” Greg murmured before another moan came from Sherlock, and James quickly looked away from them, saying under his breath, “Shirts are coming off. This is wrong. We have to get out of here.”

“Oh, my god, they _are_ going to shag!” Mike exclaimed in a whisper. 

James shushed him, perhaps a bit too loudly, because there came a bumping sound, as if someone was hitting against the wall, and then it grew quiet. 

Mike placed a hand over his mouth, and there was the sound of shuffling from inside the room, and footsteps. 

Panicking, Greg simply stepped forward, nearly running into a breathless John as Sherlock scurried to put his shirt back on in the corner of the room.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” John asked, his voice sounding deafening in comparison to the whispers of earlier. 

“Well, er, we were just exploring this place a bit,” Greg mumbled, trying to avoid looking over at Sherlock. “Didn’t know you’d be in here. Exploring as well?”

“Um, yeah,” John answered just as awkwardly, glancing behind him to Sherlock. “We were just--Sh--Holmes and I were checking the place out. Did you guys...Did you hear anything, um, weird?”

Greg glanced back to James helplessly, but Mike blurted out, “You could have told us about your boyfriend, you tit. We had no idea what was going on with you leaving so fast after rugby!”

John’s face flushed a deep pink, and he ducked his head as Sherlock quietly approached the group. “No, I...I don’t have a boyfriend. That’s ridiculous,” John mumbled. 

“Mate, you were just snogging him,” Greg said with a slight roll of his eyes. “Look, it’s alright, okay? It’s cool. We won’t tell. And we don’t care, either. But, um, well...Sherlock’s my friend too, so--”

“We’re not friends,” Sherlock interrupted, but Greg only spoke over him. 

“So I have to say that if you end up hurting him, you’ll get a right beating. And, Sherlock, same goes for you if you hurt John.”

John nodded, still unable to fully hold Greg’s gaze as James mumbled awkwardly, “Now, um, we’ll just get out of your way. So you can get back to...whatever you were going to do.” 

“D’you guys have rubbers and stuff?” Mike asked innocently, which made Sherlock blink in surprise and maybe even blush. Maybe. It was difficult to tell in the dying sunlight. “Because I’ve got some if--”

“Oh, Jes--get out of here,” John muttered, though there was a small hint of appreciation in his tone, and maybe even relief. He pushed Greg away, and he quickly complied and hurried for the door, shouting a simple, “Congrats!” before leaving with Mike and James close behind, none of them wanting to imagine what Sherlock and John would be up to after they were gone.


End file.
